


Billy. История одной куклы

by TwincestIsForever



Category: Disney Cartoons (Classic), Pinocchio (1940), Tokio Hotel
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Crossover, Drama, M/M, POV First Person, Past Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwincestIsForever/pseuds/TwincestIsForever
Summary: Мечты сбываются. Правда, не всегда именно таким образом, как нам того хотелось бы. Не верите? О чём может вообще знать сверчок, что поёт за камином? Что ж, тогда послушайте мой рассказ!
Relationships: David Jost/Bill Kaulitz





	Billy. История одной куклы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scrash_fp](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Scrash_fp).



> Работа написана на конкурс Disney Remix 2018. Условие - «Пиноккио».

Мечты сбываются. Правда, не всегда именно таким образом, как нам того хотелось бы. Не верите? О чём может вообще знать сверчок, что поёт за камином? Что ж, тогда послушайте мой рассказ!

Я много путешествовал по свету, и вот однажды странствия завели меня в маленький городок. С неба на землю уже надвигался ясный вечер, а звёзды, рассеянные по небу, освещали мне дорогу, и я брёл по тесным улочкам между низких домов с острыми крышами. Кругом не было ни души… Но в одном маленьком домишке всё-таки горел свет. Подойдя поближе, я прочёл табличку, висевшую над дверью. «Деревянных дел мастер Дэвид Йост», — гласила эта надпись. Окно было открыто, и заглянуть туда мне не составило труда. В тишине потрескивал огонь в камине. Мне захотелось погреться, и я с лёгкостью забрался внутрь. Убедившись, что никого нет, я бросился к источнику тепла. В комнате было как-то пусто, несмотря на то, что всё было заставлено различными деревянными фигурками, очевидно, сделанными руками талантливого мастера. Тишина оказалась не такой уж безмолвной: тикали часы всевозможных форм и размеров. И всё из дерева! Но больше моё внимание привлекла огромная полка с игрушками. Почти все они располагались близко друг к другу. Кого там только не было! Маленькие человечки, звери и птицы. Но не они поразили меня больше всего — на отдельной полке красовалась большая кукла в полный рост. Совсем как живая! Лишь подойдя ближе, я понял, что к рукам и ногам этой игрушки привязаны верёвочки. Я ловко запрыгнул на марионетку, цепляясь за верёвки при помощи своего зонтика — как хорошо, что я с ним никогда не расстаюсь! С какой идеальной точностью и пропорциональностью было выточено это кукольное «тело»! Широко распахнутые карие глаза застывшие и вроде бы неживые, казалось, действительно смотрели на меня — внимательно и пронизывающе. Ничего себе воображение разыгралось! Мастеру удалось выточить красивый, ровный нос без единого изъяна. Жёсткий парик из чёрных волос, достающих до кукольных плеч. При ближайшем рассмотрении мне удалось увидеть несколько белых прядей. То ли не хватило краски, то ли, напротив, её оказалось много, и мастер добавил штрихи в свое творение. На руках — как точно вырезан каждый палец! — был прорисован каждый ноготок. Я никак не мог понять, чего не хватает этому произведению искусства. Ведь на нём даже одежда была, только она ему совсем не подходила. Белоснежная рубашка с вышитым по краям орнаментом, коричневые длинные шорты. Даже носочки и туфли были при нём! Не забыл мастер и о зелёной шляпке. Ну настоящий баварец, словно один из тех, кого я встретил прошлой осенью на Октоберфесте, разве что прическа не очень вписывается в общую картину. Ох, сколько я тогда выпил пива… А вы думали, что сверчки не пьют? Пьют и ещё как! Я ударился в воспоминания, и не сразу услышал неожиданный шум…

По старой деревянной лестнице вальяжно спускался чёрный кот с белыми лапками, а за ним — и сам хозяин дома, что-то бормотавший себе под нос. Привычка разговаривать с самим собой часто появляется у людей, долгие годы живущих в одиночестве. Я бывал в разных домах, где жили большие семьи и слышались детские голоса. Должно быть, у этого Йоста нет никого, кроме кота и его собственных творений… Мне на какой-то миг стало жалко этого мужчину, находящегося в самом расцвете лет. Когда я только прочитал табличку, то представлял себе совсем уж старика. Но его волосы даже не были тронуты сединой. Одет он был совсем просто, даже бедно… Наверняка все свои средства он вкладывает в деревянные игрушки. Старые башмаки застучали по полу, когда он бодрым шагом подошёл к кукле. Надев очки, сползающие на нос, мастер принялся за работу.

— Верно, Фигаро? — обратился он к своему питомцу. Тот мяукнул, и Дэвид, восприняв это как согласие, добавил к своему творению последние штрихи. Вот чего не хватало марионетке, чтобы выглядеть совсем живой: выразительных бровей, делающих взгляд ещё более притягательным и магическим и, конечно же, рта. Только что нарисованные губы теперь слегка улыбались. Продолжая вести беседу с котом и аквариумной рыбкой, Йост выбирал имя для новой игрушки.

— Я назову тебя… Билли.

Билли? Необычное имя. Хотя вообще несколько странно давать имена неодушевлённым предметам, пусть даже они и выглядят, как живые. Но Йост тут же продолжил, словно отвечая на мой не произнесённый вслух вопрос:  
— Хотел я сделать весёлую марионетку, с которой можно странствовать по свету да зарабатывать на кусок хлеба, а получилось… совсем другое. Фигаро, ах, если б ты только знал. Ты ещё не родился, когда я познакомился с Биллом. Впрочем, забудь. — Кот только озадаченно мяукнул. А мне стало безумно интересно, в честь кого же названа такая прекрасная кукла.

Теперь мастер разговаривал с деревянным человечком так, словно он действительно живой и может его слышать и понимать. Дэвид дёргал за верёвочки, и кукла трясла головой, будто кивая и соглашаясь во всём со своим создателем. Он до сих пор не заметил меня, и я, укрывшись среди музыкальных шкатулок, также созданных Йостом, наблюдал за танцем человека и марионетки. Механизмы, послужившие мне укрытием, оказались не так уж безобидны — я несколько раз получил по голове от деревянных фигурок! Наблюдая за странным танцем, я вдруг почувствовал себя лишним в этом доме — было в этом что-то… личное. Пришлось отвести взгляд на рыбку, весело плавающую в своей маленькой стеклянной обители. Мне показалось, или она мне подмигивает? Фигаро же, обделённый вниманием хозяина, назойливо тёрся о его ноги, но Дэвид словно не замечал этого, увлечённый необычным занятием. Только когда кот едва не стянул с него серый носок, мастер выпустил Билли из рук. Безжизненная игрушка повалилась на пол. Руки и ноги на шарнирах неестественно выгнулись. Мастер тяжело вздохнул и нахмурился, но вскоре на его лице появилась улыбка. Вернув марионетку на место, он наконец обратился к своему питомцу, недовольно шипящему на деревянную куклу.

— Фигаро, неужели ты ревнуешь? — в его голосе слышался смех. Ответом послужило лишь обиженное громкое «Мяу!».

И вдруг раздались громкие звуки. Это часы отбивали ровно девять вечера. Отовсюду слышались удары маятников, шум и даже писк. Безукоризненно точно они работали все до единого. Спохватившись, Дэвид сказал коту, что пора отходить ко сну. Усадив Билли на полку поудобнее, мастер снял с него шляпку и ласково потрепал его волосам.

— Как было бы здорово, если бы он… если бы ты был живым, — мечтательно улыбнулся Йост. — Настоящим мальчиком…

Что-то эта кукла уже слишком большая для мальчика. Зато очень красивая. Я не без любопытства проследовал за Дэвидом в спальню, чтобы посмотреть, как обустроено его скромное жилище и найти себе местечко для сна. Мужчина разделся и достал из шкафа пижаму. А он ведь ещё совсем не старый, и тело довольно подтянутое… Такой человек бы мог заниматься чем-то более представительным. Я представил мастера в костюме, при полном параде. Нет, что-то не сочетается. Наверное, он всё же находится на своём месте. Пока Йост переодевался, я заметил у него на спине несколько шрамов, по всей видимости, нанесённых ножом. Стараясь не думать о том, что могло случиться, я молчаливо наблюдал, как он укрылся старым клетчатым одеялом и закрыл глаза. Однако быстро уснуть Дэвиду не удалось. Мне тоже не давало покоя что-то неясное, будто бы предчувствие, что скоро произойдет нечто особенное. Откуда взялось это ощущение, я понять не мог. В помещении стало душно, и мастер потянулся к окну, чтобы открыть его… И вдруг на небе загорелась яркая звезда, что мигом сорвалась вниз. Мастер замер, вглядываясь в сияющую ночь, с надеждой шепча заветные слова о мечте. Его серые глаза будто бы стали ярче. Когда звезда погасла, растворившись в земной атмосфере, он повернулся к Фигаро, который уже сладко зевал.

— Знаешь, что я загадал? Чтобы Билли ожил…

Кот, будто действительно понимая хозяина, сделал недовольную мордочку. Я бы тоже был недоволен, если бы мне перестали уделять внимание. Но, к счастью, я живу сам по себе. Я мог бы уйти из этого дома и продолжить свои странствия, но усталость брала своё, и я, улёгшись прямо среди инструментов, закрыл глаза. Дом окружила тишина, прерываемая лишь тихим сопением… Но постепенно звуков становилось всё больше: сумасшедшее тиканье часов, сопение спокойно спящего Дэвида. Мне показалось, что храпел даже Фигаро!

И вдруг небо вновь озарилось. Будто тысячи звёзд вспыхнули в один миг. Я крепко зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, то у распахнутого окна стояла прекрасная молодая девушка в полупрозрачном голубом платье с россыпью блёсток. Она была будто соткана из созвездий, до того лёгкой и невесомой казалась в лунном свете. Светлые волосы небрежно спадали на оголённые плечи незнакомки. В руках она держала длинную тонкую палочку, которая светилась, словно фонарик. А за её спиной развевалась лёгкая накидка и… крылья. Сон это или явь? Это точно фея… Ах, впервые в жизни мне жаль, что я не человек! Я бы непременно с нею познакомился.

— Добрый Йост, ты подарил много радости людям и пережил много горя. Я исполню твоё желание, — волшебница улыбнулась и взмахнула своей чудо-палочкой, произнеся заклинание, способное вдохнуть жизнь даже в деревянного человечка.

В тот же миг Билли удивленно заморгал ресницами.

— Я… я могу двигаться! Говорить! Ходить! — радости мальчишки не было предела. Всё-таки у него еще такой детский взгляд — того, кто впервые увидел этот мир. Билли немного неуклюже двигал хрупкими руками на шарнирах, запутался в своих ногах и повалился на полку, смеясь. Всё для него было новым, как и сама жизнь.  
— Я дарю тебе жизнь…  
— А зачем? — Билли ещё ничего не знал об этом мире… Не знал, что не всё и не всегда бывает так сказочно, как в эту ночь.  
— Дэвид пожелал, чтобы ты стал настоящим мальчиком, — фея и сама радовалась свершившемуся волшебству. — Но не всё загаданное в моих силах.  
— Зачем? Почему? — он так и сыпал вопросами, на которые девушка не успевала отвечать.  
— Настоящим ты сможешь стать только сам. Для этого тебе нужно быть смелым, честным и не жадным. И отличать добро от зла.  
— Добро? Зло? А как я узнаю? — Билли совсем растерялся.  
— В этом тебе поможет твоя совесть!  
— Но у меня нет совести…

Тут уж я не выдержал и решил вмешаться. Поспать мне всё равно не дадут эти ночные происшествия, а так можно стать участником довольно интересных событий! Спикировав на полку не без помощи своего вечного спутника — зонта, я уселся на спичечный коробок, что как раз подходил мне по размеру и всеми силами пытался объяснить ему, что же это такое.

— Ты моя совесть? — спросил Билли, глядя на меня своими добрыми глазами. Эти глаза еще не познали боли и страданий. Счастливое невинное дитя!

Фея с улыбкой предложила мне стать совестью Билли, и я, залюбовавшись небесной красавицей, просто не смог отказаться. Девушка наклонилась ко мне так близко, что я даже смутился. Взмах волшебной палочки подарил мне новую одежду и нарядный зонт взамен старого.

— Джимини, отныне ты будешь советником и помощником Билли! — ответственное это дело, но я постараюсь не подвести.  
— А медаль будет? — в шутку спросил я, однако добрая волшебница пообещала осуществить и это. Чудеса, да и только! Вскоре фея растворилась в воздухе, словно её и не было, оставив после себя пару блёсток, украшавших платье. Ну вот, забыл спросить, как её зовут! Но надеюсь, что мы ещё встретимся…

Вспомнив о своем подопечном, что уставился на меня всё ещё удивленным взглядом, я решил незамедлительно приступить к исполнению долга совести и провести небольшую лекцию о добре и зле. Билли слушал внимательно, всё время переспрашивал и кивал, но вроде бы понял и пообещал, что будет хорошо себя вести. Что-то я не уверен… В молодости я был еще тем сорванцом… Но на склоне лет можно почитать нотации молодёжи, ведь так?

От радости, что может двигаться, мальчик начал прыгать и танцевать, чем и наделал много шума! От загрохотавших при падении на пол инструментов проснулся Дэвид. Бедный до того перепугался, что выскочил из спальни и схватился за висевшее на стене ружьё. Неужели решил, что воры напали на его жилище? Зачем ему оружие? Здесь ведь нечего взять. Всё из дерева. Игрушки в основном нужны детям, их купят для них заботливые родители. А грабители обычно забираются в дома побогаче. Увидев, что никого нет, он успокоился. Ружьё было бережно возвращено на своё место. Билли сидел на полу и, не моргая, смотрел на Йоста, изучая его пристальным взглядом.

— Дэвид! Я здесь! — радостно закричал мальчик.  
— А, Билли, это ты… — улыбнулся мастер, но тут же с перепугу схватился за сердце. — Билли… ты разговариваешь!  
— Да. Я ещё и двигаться могу, — подскочив с пола, оживший деревянный человечек сделал шаг вперёд.

— Этого не может быть… я просто сплю, — попятившись, мужчина плеснул себе в лицо воды из кувшина, что стоял на столе. Но «видение» не исчезло. Билли сидел на столе, перебирая ногами воздух, и смеялся.  
— Дэвид! Ко мне прилетела фея и оживила меня. А ещё у меня есть совесть… — Это он обо мне. — И скоро я стану настоящим мальчиком!  
— Настоящим! Моё желание исполнилось… Фигаро, ты только посмотри. Он ожил! Ну, или я свихнулся, — тихо добавил мастер. — Уже разговариваю со своими игрушками.

Кот мягкими шажками подошёл к ожившей кукле. Своею рукою Билли ласково погладил пушистую черную шерстку. Питомец Дэвида довольно заурчал, выгибая спинку. Этой ночью мальчик успел познакомиться и с рыбкой, у которой тоже было имя — Клио. Она чуть из аквариума не выпрыгнула от всеобщего веселья. Но, не успел Йост порадоваться, как тотчас пришлось и поволноваться — ожившее творение совсем ничего не знало о технике безопасности. Билли успел обжечься об огонёк освещавшей темноту комнаты свечи. Боль он не испытал, поэтому даже не понял, что произошло. К счастью, возгорание удалось потушить вовремя. Ведь пока кукла ещё не совсем живая — всё-таки сделана из древесины, а она горит очень быстро! Ещё немного — и случилось бы непоправимое… Все труды мастера могли пойти прахом за какой-то миг.

— Пойдём-ка спать, Билли.  
— Зачем? — ну вот, опять этот вопрос! Всё-то ему надо знать.  
— Ночью все должны спать. Тебе стоит надеть в пижаму.

Дэвид подал мальчику вещи, оказавшиеся ему не совсем по размеру. Мальчик никак не мог справиться с ремнём, и мастеру пришлось переодевать своё творение самому. Я не удержался от любопытства — надеюсь, это простительно старому сверчку — и пронаблюдал за этим процессом. Всё-таки пока Билли действительно не «настоящий мальчик», а ожившая кукла, чьи руки и ноги присоединены к деревянному телу креплениями. Но всё-таки он уже имеет свое сознание, способен говорить и понимать других, а это самое настоящее чудо. Нужно ли кукле спать? В этом я не уверен. Но пусть привыкает, ведь однажды прекрасная фея должна вернуться, и тогда я тоже её кое о чём попрошу. Быть может, она мне откажет — ну и пусть. Я буду знать, что хотя бы попытался. С этими мыслями я и уснул. А утром меня разбудили звонкие голоса обитателей теперь уже не одинокого дома. Начало разговора я прослушал.

— Мне нужно отвезти в магазин несколько игрушек, что я сделал на заказ. Я постараюсь быстро. Не хочу оставлять тебя надолго одного. А потом мы с тобой будем играть в школу!  
— А что такое школа?  
— Это место, где учатся все дети и получают знания.  
— А что такое знания?  
— Это то, что может пригодиться тебе в жизни, когда ты станешь настоящим мальчиком. Ведь ты же станешь, правда?  
— Конечно, стану! А почему я не могу пойти в школу?  
— Сейчас тебя туда не смогут принять. Я сам тебя научу всему. Всё, мне пора! Веди себя хорошо.

Что-то мне подсказывает, что Билли не послушается своего создателя.

Стоило только Дэвиду уйти, как Билли куда-то засобирался. Я планировал остаться в доме и ещё немного поспать, как вдруг меня осенило: я ведь теперь «совесть»! Значит, я должен следить за мальчиком, чтобы он не пошёл туда, куда не надо, и не сбился с пути. Ведь на непростой жизненной дороге его может поджидать столько соблазнов… Я следовал за мальчиком, едва уворачиваясь от чужих ног — не хотелось бы, чтобы меня раздавили в первый, скажем так, рабочий день. Но я не успевал за своим подопечным. Если он даже и отправился прямо к знаниям, над ним там только посмеются. Надо срочно вернуть непослушную куклу домой. А также прочитать лекцию о том, что самостоятельность — это не всегда хорошо.

Я не без труда отыскал Билли, который направлялся совсем в другую от учебного заведения сторону. Да ещё и не один, а в сопровождении двух весьма подозрительных личностей. Они что-то бурно обсуждали, активно жестикулируя. Ветром слова относило в сторону, но я смог расслышать, что они говорили о каких-то актёрах. Я зацепился взглядом за афишу, приклеенную к старому дереву. «Кукольный театр», — гласила надпись на ней. А внизу значилась пометка «Новое шоу! Только для совершеннолетних». Что-то меня это всё напрягает. Со всех ног я бежал, чтобы догнать эту троицу. Двое потрёпанных бродяг продолжали запудривать мозги Билли. Взобравшись на дерево, я спрыгнул на дырявую шляпу рыжего парня в зелёном костюме с заплатками. Он не заметил меня — порой очень удобно быть маленьким сверчком! — и, по-лисьи улыбаясь, начал напевать незнакомую мне песенку. Любой нормальный человек уже бежал бы от этого сумасшедшего или просто выдающего себя за дурачка, но Билли, ещё не зная жестокости этого мира, верил каждому его слову. Верил, что существует лёгкий путь к славе и что не нужно ничему учиться, чтобы стать знаменитым и зарабатывать много денег. Если кто и может получить выгоду от всего этого, так точно не деревянная игрушка, только вчера получившаяся бесценный подарок — жизнь. Спутник этого хитрого лиса был не так уверен в себе, только поддакивал своему дружку. Низкорослый, опирающийся на трость, будто старичок — хотя лицо было ещё достаточно молодое — он всё норовил спрятаться за чужую спину. Мне стало страшно: что эти двое могут сделать с таким беззащитным мальчиком? Я пытался привлечь к себе внимание, но меня так никто и не услышал… Нужно сообщить Дэвиду! Он спасет мальчика и разберётся с негодяями. Только бы не было поздно… Запомнив адрес на афише, я стремглав бросился домой.

Но Йоста всё ещё не было. В ожидании хозяина я нервно расхаживал туда-сюда по дому, всё время попадаясь на глаза Фигаро. Как жаль, что нельзя сообщить Дэвиду силой мысли, чтобы он скорее вернулся. Я забрался на самую дальнюю и пыльную полку, подальше от кота, который уже хотел придавить меня своей лапой. Хорошенько прочихавшись, я осмотрелся. Полка была завалена горами бумаг — тут и чертежи сложных деревянных конструкций, и старые пожелтевшие тетради. Но моё внимание привлекли не они, а большая книга в потёртом кожаном переплёте. Я, приложив немало усилий, осторожно открыл массивную обложку, рискуя быть похороненным под страницами. Но мне повезло. Оказалось, что это вовсе не книга, а нечто более интересное для меня на данный момент. Хранитель сокровенных тайн Дэвида. Личный дневник. Очевидно, он уже давно не ведётся… Я погрузился в чтение, но не переставал думать о мальчике и мысленно заклинал его вернуться как можно скорее. Мой взгляд цеплялся за строки, видимо, выведенные дрожащей рукою. Я так и представил, как мастер после долгой резьбы по дереву усталыми пальцами сжимает карандаш и мягко ведёт им по толстым листам бумаги, оставляя вечные следы в своей маленькой истории. Некоторые страницы были вырваны, но в целом это не помешало мне понять, что из себя представляет этот тихий одинокий человек.

***

…Я не был здесь уже пять лет. Здесь всё по-прежнему. Только отец сильно постарел за эти годы. Не успевает управляться с мастерской и просил меня помочь. Завтра обещал серьёзно со мной поговорить. Кашлял. Надеюсь, всё обойдётся…

***

Получил письмо от Патрика. Он пригласил меня на свою свадьбу в Берлине. Думаю, мне следует отказаться. Я знаком с его невестой, это прекрасная, добрая и кроткая девушка. Она будет хорошей женой и матерью. Даже жаль, что мой милый друг никогда не полюбит её по-настоящему. Но он сделал свой выбор. А теперь я делаю свой. Мне незачем видеть их вместе. В ответе напишу ему об отце. Патрик никогда не узнает, что я бы не хотел этой свадьбы…

***

Теперь я — единственный хозяин мастерской. Папа очень хотел, чтобы я унаследовал дело всей нашей жизни. И я обещаю, что не подведу. Пожалуйста, отец, смотри на меня с неба и не дай мне оступиться!

***

Сегодня наконец-то решился пойти на кладбище. И как вовремя! Там едва не случилась беда, но я смог предотвратить её. Прекрасный юноша хотел свести счёты с жизнью. Я отговорил его от этого необдуманного решения. Вильгельм — так он мне представился — долго рыдал на моём плече, прежде чем успокоиться. Не успел я его ни о чём расспросить, как паренёк убежал. Может быть, ещё встретимся. Надеюсь, он передумал умирать…

***

Неужели всё-таки это мальчик всё-таки не остался в этом мире, а Дэвид сделал в честь него красивую куклу?  
Пока я раздумывал над этим, дверь открылась.  
— Билли! Я дома!

Ответом ему послужила лишь тишина.  
— Дэвид… — я позвал его, не сильно надеясь на ответ. Он может и не услышать меня или просто не понять, откуда исходит звук.  
— Кто здесь? — он проморгался несколько раз. Очки всё время сползали с носа, и мужчина снял их и положил на стол. Теперь я хорошо видел его усталые серые глаза. И эта тяжесть во взгляде совсем не от работы. Просто иногда люди устают жить.  
— Это я, совесть Билли. Он ведь уже рассказал обо мне?  
— Конечно, — Йост сразу же забеспокоился. — Что случилось? Где он?  
— Ну, как сказать, — было очень стыдно, что я не уследил за мальчишкой в первый же день. Какой толк от такой совести, что не подскажет вовремя, как не сделать неверный шаг.  
— Скажи, как есть.  
— В общем, Билли хотел пойти в школу.

— Я догадывался, что ему может прийти в голову эта идея… — улыбнулся мужчина. — Но почему же он не вернулся домой?  
— Он отправился в театр, чтобы стать актёром, — быстро произнёс я. Не хотелось упоминать ещё и о тех подозрительных парнях, что сопровождали его. — Выбрал лёгкий путь к славе и известности.  
— Если бы этот путь действительно был таким… — Дэвид нахмурился. — Но ведь наш театр закрыт уже несколько лет, — вдруг вспомнил он.  
— Это другой, кукольный театр, который сейчас гастролирует по всему свету… Я запомнил адрес. Пойдемте же скорее, я провожу вас туда, и вы сможете забрать мальчика домой. — «Если с ним всё в порядке», подумал я, но вслух произносить этого, конечно же, не стал. Если тот, настоящий Билл, давно уже отошёл в мир иной, и теперь что-то случится ещё и с игрушечным, мне кажется, Йост просто не переживёт этого…  
— Спасибо тебе, добрый сверчок.

И мы отправились в путь.

Театр встретил нас слышащейся издалека громкой музыкой, зазывающей на представление. Дэвид приобрел билет на свободное место, число которых стремительно уменьшалось с каждой минутой, а я спрятался в кармане его пиджака, откуда мне было удобно за всем наблюдать. К сожалению, местечко выбирать не приходилось, и мы попали только в последний ряд. Йост вооружился биноклем, а я просто прищурился. Свет в зале погас. Фоновая музыка сменилась другой, и жанр её определить было невозможно: то казалось мне, что слышу я восточные мотивы, под которые извиваются в жарком танце молодые красавицы, то тяжелые гитарные риффы, то надрывные мелодии, от которых плачет душа. Всё это создавало полный диссонанс в душе: я не знал, к чему прислушиваться и куда смотреть. Наконец, распахнулся занавес, открывая невиданное зрелище. На сцену прямо с потолка спускались на тонких полупрозрачных верёвочках, заметить которые мог не каждый, главные участники сегодняшнего спектакля — марионетки. Первыми достигли пола куклы в карнавальных костюмах. Их платья переливались и блестели в свете софит наверняка ослепляя тех, кто находился в первых рядах. На головах покачивались массивные головные уборы из перьев. Лишь одного я не мог понять — какая же роль предназначена Билли в этом представлении? Управляемые невидимыми кукловодами девушки то и дело взмахивали руками, и постепенно количество одеяний на них становилось всё меньше: попадали на пол перья, тут же затаптываемые точёными ножками, зашуршали платья и корсеты. Ох, не для меня такие зрелища! Но не могу же я оставить мастера здесь одного. Наконец, дамы остались в своем первозданном виде, и я невольно подумал, что их создатель — тот ещё извращенец. Боюсь представить, что он делает со своими марионетками наедине. Я закрыл глаза, не желая больше смотреть на этот разврат. Музыка стала более спокойной, и я даже смог расслабиться и задремать…

Разбудил меня хриплый суровый голос, доносящийся из динамиков.  
— А сейчас гвоздь программы! Непревзойдённая живая марионетка, которая двигается сама по себе безо всяких верёвочек. Встречайте же нашу новую звезду по имени Билли… Аплодисменты, дамы и господа, аплодисменты!

Зал рукоплескал. Я открыл глаза. Сцена словно была вся в дыму, и я не мог ничего рассмотреть. Нет, я должен увидеть всё вблизи!  
— Дэвид, я скоро вернусь, никуда не уходи! — Перепрыгивая через сиденья и карабкаясь по головам увлечённых зрителей, я отправился прямиком в первые ряды, едва не потеряв по пути свой замечательный зонтик. Но это того стоило.

Билли изменился до неузнаваемости. Ничего не напоминало о том мальчике, который только утром отправился узнавать этот мир. Его глаза стали такими пронзительными — обведённые чёрной краской, они словно вместили в себя тьму. Волосы торчали во все стороны, но это не выглядело некрасиво. Кукольную шею скрывал тяжёлый чёрный ошейник с металлическими заклёпками. Одежда сидела просто идеально, будто портной виртуозно сшил её для выступления всего за несколько часов. Укороченная куртка с длинными рукавами, застёгивающимися на молнию, а под ней — рубашка кроваво-красного цвета. Брюки плотно облегали деревянные ноги и, казалось, должны были сковывать марионетку без веревочек, но двигался Билли, как живой. Он держался удивительно грациозно. Мягко скользили по сцене кожаные ботфорты со шнуровкой. Откуда-то сверху в руки куклы опустился микрофон, тут же охваченный цепкой изящной ладонью. Тогда я заметил, что его ногти тоже выкрашены в чёрный цвет. И в одном только его взгляде было больше смысла, чем во всём выступлении голых девиц, не имевших ничего, кроме оболочки. Я был уверен, у этого мальчика есть душа. Билли запел, и от его голоса сладко защемило сердце даже меня, старого сверчка, которого ничем не удивишь в этой жизни. Но — подумать только! — сколько всего за последние сутки случилось со мною чудесного. Я познакомился с доброй феей, ожившей игрушкой и… наглым образом влез в чужую жизнь. Вот такая получилась бессовестная совесть. А Билли всё равно нужно будет поругать, чтобы не ходил никуда без разрешения. Хорошо ещё, что его раздеваться не заставили! Не сомневаюсь, что зрители бы это оценили, но вот Дэвиду точно бы не понравилось, что его творение используют в таких унизительных целях…

Наконец, представление подошло к концу. Прекрасная кукла ушла со сцены, занавес закрылся. Не смолкали аплодисменты, но на бис звезда так и не появилась. Люди медленно поднимались со своих мест, ленивой вереницей покидая зрительный зал. Дэвид тоже не спешил уходить, а когда толпа немного рассосалась, подошёл к капельдинеру и поинтересовался, можно ли встретиться с директором театра и увидеть Билли.

— О нет, уважаемый, герр Хоффман сейчас очень занят!  
— Хоффман? — переспросил Йост. — Что ж, думаю, я могу подождать его. Я знаю Питера уже много лет, — продолжил он, изо всех сил сохраняя спокойствие, но я слышал, как бешено стучало сердце мастера. — Не сомневаюсь, он будет рад нашей неожиданной встрече. — Ничего не понимаю, конечно, но очень хочется понять. Зря я не дочитал дневник.  
— Простите, но вы что-то перепутали, — мужчина сосредоточенно нахмурил брови, что-то вспоминая. — Человек, о котором вы говорите, уехал из Германии несколько лет назад и больше не возвращался. Я не уверен, но могу предположить, что директором назначили его сына.  
— Странно, он всегда жил один, — пожал плечами Дэвид.  
— Всё возможно в этой жизни. Даже то, что кажется невероятным. Может быть, и у вас где-то живут дети, о которых вы знать не знаете.  
— Ну уж это точно не про меня. Мой… — тут Йост замялся, — сын… только что выступал на этой сцене. Поймите, он ушёл в театр без моего ведома, и я должен убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке.  
— Так вам нужна ваша необычная кукла? — очевидно, капельдинер принял слова о сыне за шутку. — Пойдемте, я провожу вас в кладовую. Но лучше бы вам оставить её в театре: часть суммы от представления вы смогли бы получать от Хоффмана переводами.  
— Деньги для меня не главное. Билли мне очень дорог. Это мое лучшее творение… — тихо произнёс мастер, но его речь осталась без внимания.

Наступая на деревянные доски, скрипящие под ногами, Дэвид проследовал в небольшую комнату. Там, в темноте, дожидались своего часа безжизненные куклы. Некоторые из них были и вовсе ещё не готовы — на полу, сгруженные в одну кучу, лежали отдельные части марионеточных тел. И среди всего этого беспорядка тихо-тихо сидел Билли, обхватив руками колени. Глаза его были закрыты, но невозможно было понять, спит ли деревянный мальчик. Знакомо ли ему вообще такое состояние, как сон? Знает ли наполовину живое существо о чувстве голода? Может ли испытывать настоящую радость?

— Билли… — Дэвид кинулся к нему, помогая подняться с холодного пола, и крепко обнял. Я едва успел выскочить из кармана, иначе бы меня просто сдавили. — Пойдем домой…  
— А как же театр? — растерянно спросил мальчик. — ГеррХоффман сказал, что мы будем ездить по всему свету и зарабатывать деньги! У нас будет много звенящих монет, за которые можно купить всё-всё, что только захочется. — Какой наивный ребёнок…  
— Такой же скряга, как и отец, — хмыкнул Йост. Билли, конечно, не понял, о чём речь, и я тоже.  
— Мы пойдем домой. Придёшь завтра, хорошо?

Мальчик только кивнул в ответ. В полном безмолвии мы направились к выходу, но путь нам преградила суровая охрана. Они обвинили Дэвида в том, что он пытается украсть марионетку и угрожали полицией. Никто и слушать не хотел, что Билли, вообще-то, принадлежит ему, а не Хоффману. Я не на шутку испугался. Не в силах что-то предпринять для спасения человека, я просто взмолился, чтобы случилось чудо. И оно действительно свершилось! Хватка охранников ослабла, и оба застыли на несколько секунд. Женский голос, уже знакомый мне, тот, которого я ждал с трепетом в душе, крикнул всего одно слово: «Бегите!». И мастер со своей прекрасной куклой бросился на выход. Когда театр был уже позади, мы наконец-то смогли увидеть её, добрую фею, что уже второй раз исполняет желания. Только на этот раз не понадобилось даже падающей звезды…

— Спасибо вам, о прекрасная! — Я выбрался из кармана, и волшебное создание заметило меня. — Простите, я до сих пор не знаю вашего имени.  
— Меня зовут Натали, — женщина взмахнула светлыми волосами, и мне показалось, что от них теперь исходит ещё больше света. — Я очень рада, что успела вам помочь. Однако… Билли, почему же ты не послушался свою совесть? — тут же нахмурилась она.  
— Я… извините, — мальчик не нашёлся с ответом.  
— Тебе не нужно извиняться передо мной. Просто прежде чем совершать необдуманные поступки, вспомни, что ты можешь стать настоящим. Сможешь жить, как обычный человек. Разве ты хочешь навсегда остаться сделанным из дерева? Я даю тебе последний шанс, используй его с умом!  
— Я всё понял. Я буду стараться, — пообещал Билли.

После возвращения домой Дэвид больше не разрешал мальчику одному выходить из дома, а взялся сам обучать его всему, что знал и умел. Развивался Билли не по дням, а по часам, и очень скоро перестал вести себя как наивный ребёнок. Как жаль, что он всё ещё не стал по-настоящему живым. Нет, вряд ли на такие чудеса способны даже самые замечательные феи. Как бы я хотел им помочь, но мне оставалось только быть тихой совестью. Больше Билли мои «услуги» не нужны — он всё время сидел дома, даже не порываясь убежать, даже когда хозяин дома отсутствовал. Мальчик что-то увлечённо читал — этому он научился достаточно быстро. Иногда брал в руки чистые листы бумаги и начинал рисовать, при этом задумчиво грыз карандаш, отчего он часто ломался надвое. Как же мастер обрадовался, когда однажды обнаружил утром на прикроватной тумбочке свой портрет. Он долго улыбался, но потом по его щеке всё же скатилась одинокая слеза… Что же на самом деле творится у него на душе?

Я заметил, что Дэвид снова взялся за свой дневник, но второй раз нагло вторгаться в личное пространство страдающего человека было очень нехорошо. Это нечестно, и совесть не должна поступать таким образом… Зато за своим подопечным я не уследил. Ища на полке очередную книгу, мальчишка наткнулся на заветный блокнот и, не удержавшись, взял его в руки. Страницы так и манили прикоснуться к ним и прочитать все сокровенные тайны.

— Билли, что ты делаешь? — я попытался остановить его. — Тебе не следует это читать!  
— Дэвид сказал, что в этом доме я могу делать всё, что захочу. Только ломать игрушки нельзя. Я только один раз испортил шкатулку, и то случайно. Мне хотелось её починить. Но я не умею.

Как же добрый мастер разбаловал своё создание… Я отговаривал его, но мое терпение однажды всё-таки не выдержало. Пусть делает, что хочет. Я ему не нянька. Устав от его бесконечных, теперь уже более взрослых почему и зачем, я решил: совести тоже необходим хотя бы небольшой отпуск. И раз уж я не могу остановить Билли, то придется мне дать волю своему любопытству. Я уже просто ночами не могу спать и всё думаю о том, что же случилось. На чём я там остановился в прошлый раз?

***

Дела пошли в гору. Я перебрался жить в мастерскую, и теперь работаю день и ночь. Все дети в городе хотят именно моих кукол. У меня много денег, но мне даже не на кого их потратить. Мне так одиноко. Патрик больше не пишет, но и я не горю желанием вести с ним душевные беседы.

***

Уже и не надеялся, что снова встречу Вильгельма. Он жив-здоров и благодарит меня за спасение. Пригласил его в мастерскую. Подарю ему самую красивую игрушку, если успею закончить работу к вечеру.

***

Так, значит, тот паренёк не умер. По крайней мере, тогда. Но что же с ним случилось?

***

Мой мальчик, мой Билл, мы с тобою — два случайно встретившихся одиночества на жизненном пути. Ты потерял всю свою семью в страшном пожарище. Один остался жить на белом свете. Ютишься с чужими людьми в тесной каморке. Я хочу забрать тебя к себе, но боюсь предложить — ты можешь неверно расценить мои слова и оскорбиться. Да я и сам страшусь теперь своих желаний. Однажды меня уже предали. Но разве такой ангел может поступить подобным образом?

Как красиво Дэвид пишет, однако. Он бы мог стать автором книги. Но, боюсь, эта история никогда не была бы издана. Ведь то, о чём говорит Йост, совсем не принято в обществе. Нет, теперь я радуюсь, что не человек! Я не обременён тяжким грузом морали, от которого пострадало немало хороших людей. Впрочем, это совсем другая история.

***

Я решился. Теперь я не один, у меня есть Билл. Я пытался обучить его своему ремеслу, да только не лежит у него душа к дереву. Он любит искусство, но совершенно иное — слышали бы вы, как он поёт! Будто хор ангелов спустился прямо с небес в мою скромную обитель. А как танцует! Мне неловко смотреть на его красоту. И страшно оттого, как бесстыдно я возжелал его, непорочного. Вместе нам не увидеть рая…

— Билл… Билли, я думаю, тебе не нужно это читать, — в последний раз пытался я его остановить. — Не всегда нужно знать, о чём думают взрослые. И вообще, это неприлично.  
— Неужели ты думаешь, что всю жизнь будешь меня поучать, старый сверчок? Как я устал от твоих уроков совести… Туда не ходи, это не делай. Я должен понять, почему он так ко мне относится. Я уже понял… что Дэвид меня очень любит. — Мальчик вздохнул. — Ну, точнее не меня. Но он ничего не рассказывает. Как я узнаю правду?  
— Правда не всегда стоит того, чтобы узнавать её.  
— Или читай молча, или уйди, — Билли смахнул меня со своего плеча, и я упал прямо на страницу.  
— Ладно, уговорил.

***

Либо я сошёл с ума, либо я самый счастливый человек на этом свете — возможно, что одно совершенно не исключает другого. Билл сладко спит в моей постели. Он подарил мне всего себя. Без страха и сожаления. Я единственный, кому он позволил… Мой мальчик сказал, что любит меня.

Пожалуй, парочку следующих страниц я позволю себе пропустить.

***

Объявился так называемый «приятель» отца. В последний раз я видел его очень и очень давно. Тогда ещё папа был жив. Питер дал ему крупную сумму денег на восстановление мастерской. Теперь этот старый ростовщик пришёл напомнить о долге. Боюсь, что Хоффман догадался, что с Биллом у нас связь особого рода. Мне придётся отпустить своего ангела, чтобы наше сожительство не стало слишком подозрительным? А вдруг он сам захочет уйти? Нет, не смогу, никуда не пущу… Я полюбил его слишком сильно…

Так вот что это за человек. У него и правда есть сын? Странно всё это. Если Хоффману столько же лет, сколько было отцу Йоста, то, возможно, его уже нет в живых и тогда волноваться не о чем. Нет, теперь я просто обязан узнать всё!

***

Я расплатился, но ему этого было мало — заговорил о процентах. За молчание… Я ни в чем не признавался, но если Хоффман сообщит в полицию, то мне несдобровать. На вырученные деньги Питер выкупил здание старого театра. Пригласил Билла посмотреть какую-то новомодную пьесу. Как загорелись его глаза! Разве я могу запретить своему любимому выходить из дома? Но именно это я хочу сделать. Я сошёл с ума, если смею ревновать Билла к этому бесчувственному денежному мешку! Увы, я не знаю, что такого сделал ему мой отец.

А история-то повторяется. Теперь я понимаю, почему Дэвид так сильно волновался, когда кукла сама ушла в театр. Хорошо, что в этот раз нам помогла добрая фея. Но где же она была раньше?

***

Мой доверчивый, мой наивный Билл… Я отлучился всего на день! Вернулся, а этот наглец снова пристаёт к тебе со своим театром. Ему не хватает молодых и красивых актёров. Если ты согласишься, Хоффман перестанет угрожать нам. Но я боюсь за тебя, ангел… За нас с тобой.

***

Билл вернулся поздно. Заплаканный, с разбитой губой, в разорванной рубашке. Он закрывал лицо руками и боялся даже смотреть на меня. Я успокаивал его всю ночь. Узнал страшное… Этот подонок ответит за всё! Питер организовал подпольный бордель прямо в подвале театра, где жили бездомные актёры, которых он «пожалел». Сам он их не трогал, только получал деньги. Билл единственный, кто не согласился на эту низость…

***

Не без труда Билл ушёл из театра. Проклятый Хоффман может остаться безнаказанным… Если его арестуют, то следом за решёткой окажусь и я. Мы больше не можем спокойно жить с Биллом вместе. Я ни к чему не принуждал его, но кто мне поверит? Теперь преступник — это я…

***

У меня забрали любимого. Несколько месяцев ему придётся прожить в приюте, пока будет идти судебное разбирательство. Меня чуть ли не каждый день вызывают на допросы… Неужели виновным останусь лишь я? Неужели мой грех не искупим?

И почему Дэвид считает, что во всём этом есть его вина? Если я всё правильно понял, и он ничего не скрыл от терпеливых листов бумаги, то это совсем не так. Мастер спас мальчика от самоубийства, от одинокой голодной жизни среди чужих людей. Разве это плохо?

***

Три месяца меня держали под арестом, а потом отпустили. Но, увы, до дома я так и не добрался. Не знаю точно, что произошло. Помню лишь резкую боль, которая, казалось, разрывает меня изнутри. Я думал, что умираю, и просил небеса позволить мне увидеть Билла ещё хоть раз. Но потом я пришёл в себя в госпитале. Меня вылечили, и о случившемся напоминают лишь шрамы на моей спине. Нападавшего никто не искал — кого волнует жизнь почти-преступника? Как только я смог встать на ноги, сразу отправился в мастерскую. Там полное запустение. Никто не приходил домой… Я бы продал этот дом сейчас же, если бы только это дало мне возможность увидеть моего мальчика. Сердце моё болит за Билла. Он не ответил ни на одно моё письмо, что я отправлял на адрес приюта ни до ареста, ни после. Главное, чтобы с ним было всё в порядке. Пусть будет счастлив. Даже если без меня… Быть может, я ему уже не нужен?

***

Хоффман сбежал за границу. Его, конечно, будут искать, но что-то мне подсказывает, что вряд ли найдут. Я пытался забрать Билла из приюта. Мне отказали, не объяснив причины. Даже увидеться не позволили… На мне клеймо преступлений, которых я даже не совершал. Всё, что я сделал — полюбил прекрасного человека.

***

Я добился правды. Но лучше бы я не знал её никогда. Я бы верил, что моего ангела взяли в настоящую семью, где он обрёл тепло родительской любви, уют и покой… Ах, как прекрасно было неведение! Билл не дожил до моего возвращения… Мне сказали, что мой мальчик был тяжело болен. Но я ведь знаю, что это не так! И я уверен, что замешан во всём этом проклятый Питер Хоффман… Я отомщу, моя любовь. Я обещаю.

Страница была полна чернильных разводов. Теперь я понимал, что несчастному Дэвиду не удалось свершить свою месть. Закончив с чтением, я скатился с дневника, хранящего столько боли. Не детской и не родственной любви он желал от мальчика — но разве могла деревянная игрушка стать тем безвозвратно ушедшим Биллом?

***

Заказов у меня в последнее время очень мало, да и делать ничего не хочется. Не знаю, как мне жить без Билла. Но разве я могу умереть вот так, в забвении? Чтобы не чувствовать себя совсем одиноко, завёл кота. Поселил в аквариум рыбку. Буду каждый день работать, не покладая рук. Через силу. Через боль. А потом я найду этого урода и придушу его голыми руками!

А вот и последняя запись…

***

Либо это настоящее чудо, либо я просто сошёл с ума. Впрочем, одно не исключает другое. Я сделал из дерева игрушку, и сам не заметил, как эта кукла оказалась точной копией Билла. Я увидел падающую звезду, загадал желание, и оно исполнилось! Мое творение ожило. И на следующий день Билли едва не убежал от меня, подумать только, в гастролирующий театр, директором которого является предположительно сын Хоффмана. Это какое-то безумие. Теперь Билли всё время дома. А ещё у него есть совесть, которая вообще-то — живой говорящий сверчок. Я каждый день вижу рядом с собою образ того, кого так любил и продолжаю любить. Как бы я хотел, чтобы мой ангел вернулся с неба. Я счастлив лишь в минуты воспоминаний о том, как Билл, живой и здоровый, улыбался мне и шептал нежные слова любви. Однажды я расскажу всю правду не только молчаливой бумаге. Но пока я не готов к этому. Застрелиться хочется иногда. Но что-то останавливает меня от этого шага в темноту. Быть может, мой Билл на самом деле ещё жив?..

***

Текст ещё дышал свежими чернилами. Ну уж нет, умирать Дэвиду точно не стоит. Я уверен, чудеса ещё случатся!  
Ночью я долго не мог уснуть, прислушиваясь к тишине, которую едва слышно нарушал тихий шёпот. Вновь во мне взыграло любопытство: кому же там не спится? Добравшись до спальни, я увидел, что Дэвид крепко спит, обняв помятую подушку, а Билли стоит у открытого окна. Он вглядывался в ночное небо, словно хотел найти там ответы на все свои вопросы.  
— Быть может, сейчас с неба упадёт ещё одна звезда? И сбудется тогда моя мечта? — тихо произнёс деревянный мальчик. — Я бы отдал всё, только бы Дэвид стал счастливым!

Но звезде не потребовалось падать с неба. Фея, услышав отчаянные мольбы Билли, появилась у открытого окна. Как же я рад видеть её снова. Надеюсь, не будет наглостью, если я тоже попрошу её об исполнении желания. Я ведь старался быть хорошей совестью. Ну и что, что у меня не получилось? Быть может, это не последний мой шанс себя проявить?

— Здравствуй, Билли. Ты звал меня? — спросила Натали. Выглядела она сегодня совсем не так, как в прошлые наши встречи, на ней вместо привычного голубого платья был деловой костюм, да и волшебная палочка не светилась в руке. — Что вы так на меня странно смотрите? — ну как же она всё замечает, даже мой взгляд увидела. — Некоторым людям нужна не фея, а адвокат. В любое время дня и ночи…  
— И кому же? — заинтересованно спросил я.  
— Это не имеет значения, — девушка улыбнулась. — Я пришла к Билли. Ведь ты же хотел меня о чём-то попросить, милый мальчик? Хотя ты не очень хорошо себя вёл в последнее время, но ты хочешь сделать доброе дело. Так чего же именно ты желаешь?  
— Я… Мне ничего не нужно, — замялась кукла. — Я хочу попросить счастья для Дэвида. Он такой хороший, заботится обо мне так, словно я действительно живой человек, хотя вряд ли я им стану, я ведь всего лишь кусок дерева, который стал таким красивым только благодаря его рукам. Но я сделал то, чего не должен был, я узнал все его тайны, и я не знаю, как жить с этим грузом. Я всего лишь напоминание о прошлом. О том парне, который уже умер. И я не знаю, как помочь Дэвиду. Ведь я… я люблю его. Не знаю, как я могу любить и имею ли на это право, но люблю! Добрая, милая фея. Пожалуйста, помоги Дэвиду… У меня нет живого бьющегося сердца, но в груди что-то болит за него. Как жаль, что я не настоящий Билл.

Фея ненадолго задумалась.  
— Я смогу для тебя кое-что сделать, но помни, что у всего есть своя цена. Ты сможешь стать Биллом и почувствовать себя живым, но лишь на одну ночь и один день. А потом ты снова станешь игрушкой, и останешься ею навсегда, если только не исполнится одно условие…  
— Какое же? Я всё сделаю, что в моих силах, — быстро, на одном выдохе, пообещал Билли.  
— Ты вспомнишь не только счастливую жизнь того, по чьему образу создан, но и всю его боль. И тебе придётся отомстить за его гибель. Если справишься, то останешься жить и проживёшь столько, сколько тебе было отмерено небесами. Помни, что сделать это должен именно ты. Не Дэвид, не кто-то ещё. Жизнь за жизнь.  
— Я согласен, — Билли попытался обнять фею, но вместо этого лишь схватился за воздух.  
— О нет, ты не можешь ко мне прикоснуться. Я сейчас на самом деле нахожусь совсем в другом месте, — Натали засмеялась.  
— Что ж, я обниму тебя после! — мальчик улыбнулся.  
— Закрой глаза.

Фея взмахнула руками, и положила воздушную ладонь на голову Билли. В разливающемся сиянии я ничего не смог увидеть и крепко зажмурился.  
— Больно… — я услышал тяжёлый вздох. — Почему так больно?  
— Билли, ты как? — открыв глаза, я увидел его лежащим на полу. Он с трудом поднялся, прикладывая руку к груди.  
— Чувствую себя живым. И это не самое приятное ощущение, знаешь ли, — даже голос немного изменился. — Меня не было в этом мире почти десять лет, как думаешь, как я должен себя чувствовать? А ещё я помню дни, когда был куклой.  
— И что ты теперь будешь делать? — ну вот, я не успел загадать своё желание, а фея уже исчезла.

— Разбудить Дэвида? Или не надо? Он такой милый, когда спит, — парень улыбнулся. — Боже… столько времени прошло. А я чувствую себя глупым влюблённым мальчишкой. И сердце так бьётся. Нет, живым быть всё-таки хорошо… Только умирать страшно. Знаешь, о чём я тогда думал? Что никогда не увижу любимого. Что никогда не смогу обнять его, прижаться и услышать стук в его груди.  
— Но теперь ты можешь всё это сделать. Так чего ждёшь? А, да, ухожу, — спохватился я, понимая, что мне здесь не место.

Но я ведь такой любопытный, надеюсь, фея простит мне это и не превратит меня в какого-нибудь марионеточного сверчка. Поэтому я только сделал вид, что ухожу, а сам спрятался в изгибе дверной ручки и затаил дыхание. Билл аккуратно отодвинул в сторону одеяло и вытащил из рук спящего подушку.  
— М… — проворчал Йост во сне что-то невнятное.  
— Дэвид… как же я скучал по тебе.  
Билл нежно коснулся губами щеки любимого. Он наконец-то пробудился от сладкой дрёмы. Надеюсь, не испугается и не решит в очередной раз, что сошёл с ума.  
— Что ты делаешь… — Дэвид совсем растерялся. — Билли…  
— Я не Билли… Я Билл, твой Билл, я вернулся к тебе. И, возможно, смогу остаться, — прошептал парень.  
— Этого не может быть, — мне показалось, или на ресницах обладателя серых глаз действительно выступили слёзы. — Это просто сон.  
— Тогда это будет лучший сон в твоей жизни, — теперь уже не кукольные руки нежно обнимали Дэвида, давно забывшего тепло прикосновений того, кто так нужен и дорог. — Я думал, что больше никогда не смогу вот так побыть с тобой. Я был в темноте. Там было так страшно. А теперь я с тобой.  
— Не говори об этом, я не хочу знать, как тебе было больно.  
— Это уже неважно, правда.

Билл трепетно коснулся приоткрытых губ и наградил их долгожданных поцелуем. Сначала робким и несмелым. Как будто проверял — действительно ли жив? Дэвид зарылся руками в растрёпанные волосы своего драгоценного мальчика, пропуская их сквозь дрожащие пальцы. Билл скользнул ладонями под пижамные брюки и начал тянуть их вниз. Я отвернулся, но вскоре скрип кровати и тихий стон вновь отнял у меня остатки совести, если она у меня вообще была. Это и правда не то, что стоило мне видеть, но чёрт возьми, ничто не заставит меня оторваться от созерцания этих двоих. Они наконец-то оба чувствуют себя счастливыми. Хоть я представлял себе несколько иную встречу — не такую быструю и жаркую, но ведь не факт, что Билл останется навсегда. Я вновь устремил свой наглый взор на то, как соприкасаются уже обнажённые тела. Теперь Дэвид перехватил инициативу — Билл лежал под ним и обвивал руками сильную спину, подставляя шею под поцелуи. Это так красиво и нежно! Очень надеюсь, что эта ночь — не последняя в их жизни, ведь тогда я смогу ещё не раз полюбоваться единением двух тел. Да, вот так сверчок стал извращенцем на старости лет. Лишь одна неидеальность была на теле Билла, и я не мог её не заметить. Шрам в области сердца, которое сейчас наверняка очень быстро стучало в груди, будто пытаясь наверстать всё упущенное за годы не-жизни, за годы пустоты, одиночества и бесконечной боли. И Дэвид целовал этот шрам, а его ангел улыбался и шептал что-то неслышно нежное. Каждая родинка, каждый миллиметр тела не избежал ласковых прикосновений мастера. Ну, на некоторых местах я всё-таки отворачивался и краснел, но потом снова смотрел… Билл нежно гладил взлохмаченные волосы своего единственного — в лунном свете я впервые заметил, что несколько прядок тронула ранняя седина — и бесстыдно постанывал. Неужели это действительно так приятно? Жаль, я никогда не испытаю ничего подобного. Я слишком стар для любовных игрищ, да и вообще я всего лишь неприличное насекомое. Йост собрал губами белые капли — результат его стараний — все до единой, словно боясь пролить драгоценный нектар, поднялся и сгрёб Билла в свои тесные объятия.

— Люблю тебя… Всё бы отдал, чтобы ты был со мной вечно.  
— Я всегда буду с тобой, Дэвид. Мне только нужно кое-что сделать, и я вернусь. Навсегда.  
— Как же я хочу в это поверить, — мастер вновь целовал своего возлюбленного.  
— Но это будет завтра. А сегодня я весь твой. Продолжим, когда на нас перестанет пялиться один маленький, но очень бессовестный сверчок, — Билл наконец-то вспомнил про меня. И как он заметил? Значит, этот хитрец знал, что я смотрю, а теперь не даёт мне увидеть продолжение? Ну ничего… Пусть только попробует не вернуться, я ему устрою.

Пришлось мне всё-таки покинуть своё насиженное местечко и лечь спать, хоть сделать это после увиденного было очень сложно.

Утром я увидел бодрого и отдохнувшего Дэвида. Он, заметив меня — да почему же я никак не могу спрятаться, даже когда мне это нужно — пожелал доброго утра, чего прежде никогда не делал.  
— Мне снился такой потрясающий сон… — пояснил Йост, собирая большую сумку деревянных игрушек. — А Билли где?  
— Он сказал, что скоро придёт. Просил не волноваться, — соврал я, потому как волноваться действительно было о чём. Наверное, ушёл ещё ночью.  
— Джимини, а ты не видел мой складной нож? Я никак не могу вспомнить, куда положил его, — Дэвид безуспешно пытался отыскать потерянную вещь. Так ничего и не найдя, он ушёл по своим делам.  
Весь день я пробыл, как на иголках, переживая за судьбу своего подопечного, который не взял меня с собой, хоть я на это и очень надеялся. Вдруг ему понадобится помощь? Он ведь собирается свершить месть, но как это может сделать такой хрупкий паренёк, который вчера подарил мастеру столько счастья? Как бы это ни стало прощальным подарком…  
Дэвид вернулся поздно. Грустный и с бутылкой вина.  
— Десять лет. Ничего не спрашивай, — сказал он. — Хочешь выпить?  
— Нет, спасибо, мне хватило прошлой осени. И тебе не советую. Подожди до завтра. Сегодня это… день неблагоприятный для алкоголя, — придумал я первое, что пришло мне в голову.

— Ладно, так уж и быть.  
Из речи Йоста я понял лишь одно — ровно десять лет назад он потерял любимого. Но неужели чудо так и не случится? Когда стрелка часов приблизилась к полуночи, я уж было совсем отчаялся, но вдруг раздался громкий стук в дверь.  
— Наверное, Билли вернулся. — Дэвид пошёл открывать, а я с замиранием сердца отсчитывал каждый его шаг. Ровно десять отделяло его от волшебства, которое просто не может не произойти. Внезапно я услышал грохот, как будто падает что-то тяжелое. Господи, да что же там такое происходит?!  
Билл, тихо ругаясь себе под нос, дотащил Йоста за воротник в комнату и плеснул ему в лицо водой из кувшина.  
— Ну и чего ты так испугался, любимый? Я ведь теперь с тобой… По-настоящему.  
Я бы тоже испугался, если бы увидел человека, которого давно похоронил, на пороге своего дома в рубашке, пропитанной кровью. Чужой кровью.  
— Жизнь за жизнь. Я выполнил своё условие, — Билл улыбнулся. — Только ничего не спрашивай, ладно?

Любую сказку принято заканчивать словами — и жили они долго и счастливо. И в моём случае эта история закончилась именно таким образом. Правда, мне пришлось побыть уже не совестью Билла, а личным психотерапевтом деревянных дел мастера, но это уже совсем другая история!

Конец.


End file.
